Watashi no Jigoku
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Prometieron llegar juntos a la cima y le ordenó permanecer con vida en lo que sería la misión más difícil de toda su vida, ¿será capaz la Teniente Hawkeye de cumplir? SPOILER CAP 100 ROYAI


Dios que trauma ha sido todo esto del capítulo 100, es y será el señor capítulo 100 de fullmetal alchemist que nos revolvió la existencia a más de uno.

Espero nunca jamás de los jamases suceda lo de mi fic así que prefiero escribirlo yo xD, como dicen con los sueños feos, mientras más los cuentas menos posibilidades de que ocurran.

**Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El sonido se perdió junto al color y el mundo se acabó en el mismo instante cuando la sangre humedeció el suelo y su cuerpo cayó sin vida ante sus ojos, ahora muertos junto a ella.

La miró atónito esperando que se levantara y tomara su arma para continuar disparando a sus enemigos.

Pero no ocurrió.

La llamó por su rango, en tono firme, colándose la desesperación y tornando su voz en un grito angustioso, tratando de ordenarle que no podía morir

No antes que él.

Forcejeó en un vano intento de soltarse de las cadenas de músculos, impotente le clavó sus ojos llenos de ira al mal nacido causante de que todo se derrumbara ahí mismo, viendo como su boca se movían sin cesar emitiendo ordenes que nunca llegarían a sus oídos ni dominarían sus acciones.

Bajó la cabeza observando como el charco de sangre que ahogaba el cuerpo inerte de la mujer que junto a su madre conformaban su todo se aproximaba a sus pies, como queriendo permanecer a su lado hasta el último instante.

Y pasó

La oportunidad perfecta.

Sintió como uno de los hombres aflojaba el agarre en la mano donde el guante aún permanecía intacto.

Dos de sus dedos hicieron contacto y solo un chispazo hizo falta para deshacerse de los dos hombres que lo tenía cautivo.

Otro más certero acabó con el que se encontraba cerca del cuerpo de la rubia.

Ignorando cualquier futuro ataque de los soldados que se aproximaban la acunó entre sus brazos y como si estuviera tejiendo con cera y sus agujas fueran el mismísimo fuego, suturó la herida, esperando que la acción salvara la vida de su Teniente.

Esperó, pero con el transcurso de los minutos el cuerpo solamente perdía color, y el pulso que buscó en su muñeca nunca latió ni la frente que tocaba la suya, volvió a transmitir calor.

Una, dos, tres gotas saladas se deslizaron por su rostro al comprender que la perdió justo frente a sus ojos.

-**Atrápenlo.-**Escuchó que decía aquella detestable voz lejana.

Se levantó con el inerte cuerpo a cuestas y con sus orbes vacíos miraba al frente, con su guante en alto, preparado para atacar sin importarle la muralla humana que le rodeaba.

Scar sintió miedo de quien en aquel momento consideraba aliado, esa mirada era idéntica a la que una vez tuvo su hermano , cuando lo consideró todo perdido y sabiendo el próximo paso del alquimista, como pudo asesinó a los tipos que le rodeaban no sin salir herido de gravedad, saliendo a duras penas de la habitación.

Cuando giró para cubrirse con una de las paredes vio en cámara lenta los labios de Mustang pronunciando un:

-_**Cuida de fullmetal.**_

No hubo chasquido, pero sí una explosión que provocó que se agachara y cubriera sus oídos.

Tuvo que esperar a que el humo se disipara, para tan siquiera intentar ingresar de vuelta, pero el calor era tan intenso que permanecer, de pie frente a la puerta era casi imposible.

No quedaba nadie.

Las paredes cubiertas del duro metal, ahora se derretían al rojo vivo, los hombres invencibles no estaban y en el centro; los dos únicos cuerpos que permanecían en la habitación completamente carbonizados y en la misma posición que despidió al ex coronel con la mirada, de pie con el cuerpo de la mujer en brazos.

Cerró los ojos lamentando la pérdida, a pesar de todo su pasado y su enemistad, reconocía al Coronel y a la joven Teniente como aliados formidables quienes dieron la vida por sus creencias y por su amor que demostraron en varias ocasiones dentro del escondite del enemigo.

Miró por última vez la ahora tumba de los militares "amantes" antes de alejarse, cojeando adentrándose cada vez más abajo, donde se encontraba aquel sujeto llamado Father, el causante de todas las tragedias.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

De verdad, espero que esto no pase, repito no pase! PORQUE RIZA NO PUEDE MORIR ERES INMORTAL MUJER!! T_T y lo peor de todo es que tenemos que aguantarnos un mesote con la angustia.

Patadas, tomatazos y bombas xD los espero en los reviews

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
